I need to know that I am not dreaming
by namine redfield
Summary: What happen when Matt and Gabby come back home after the explosion of the Chicago med? Are they dreaming Or are still within that nightmare? what Matt thought after realized that Gabby was under the debris? After the event of the episode 2X20


**Hi**

**Today I watched the first part of the Crossover episode between Chicago Fire and Chicago P.D. and it was awesome. I loved it. I thought that it was really hurt for Matt when he remmber that Gabby was inside the hospital when the explotion ocurred. He looked so worried, he even risked his own life for save her. During the part in which Casey and Severide were under the debris trying to find Gabby, I remembered when they entered in the fire of the clinic to save Hallie =/**

**So, after watched I decided to write this one-shot about my favourite couple CASEY/DAWSON.**

**I hope that you like it and let my some reviews. **

* * *

Matt and Gabby had just returned home from one of their worst days. The unclean dishes of the breakfast were still in the sink. In the morning, they had come out with haste to the Chicago Med to mount the stand of the CFD in the race against the cancer that was hold in Chicago that day.

Matt sat on the couch and rested his head against his head. The number of victims had been high. He saw that his Blackhawks jersey was still there in the couch. That morning they were late because Matt hided Gabby's trainers in the wardrobe. In the last couple of weeks, there had been a lot of tension between them and he wanted to spend her little joke. She only managed to retrieve his shoes after she get a scissors and his Blackhawks jersey and threatened him to give it him back in little pieces if he didn't returned to her trainers. However, she was only threatened him, she know how much he love his jersey so she never do something like that to him. It was funny to see his frightened face when he saw that she had his jersey in one hand and a scissors in the other. He ran to their bedroom and came back a minute later when her trainers in his hands. They started to laughter as soon as they recovered their stuff. Matt kissed her and Gabby pressed her body against his while the intensity of the kiss increase. And, that was why they were late. They not only recovered their stuff but also the passion that they lose in the last weeks.

Now, all of that seemed to have happened a year ago when he had actually been twelve hours ago.

Gabby looked at him and sat near to him in the couch "Are you alright, baby?" she rubbed his back. He didn't respond he was still looking his jersey "Matt, talk with me" she kissed him in his temple "Come on Matt" she was worried since their entered in his truck he didn't pronounce any word.

"While I was under the debris with Severide trying to find you" he whispered "all that I could think was that I couldn't lose you like I lost Hallie" his eyes were full of tears.

"Baby" she cuddle him. He rested his head against her shoulder and started to cry "You are not going to lose me"

"I think that this is a dream and when I open the eyes you will not be here with me"

"I am not going to go to any where" she held his head and obligated him to looked her "I love you Matt" she kissed him in his lips

"I love you too" and kissed her again. His hands were in her face and her hands behind his neck.

She broke the kiss and said "Do you want to share a bath?" It has been a long time since they do it and they fell really relaxed after do it. Thus, she thought that maybe it would be a good idea if they do it.

He smiled, dried his tears and said "I would love it"

/

The bath wasn't really big, but it wasn't perfect for them. They were completely naked in the bathtub. Matt's back was resting on the wall of the bathtub while Gabby's back was resting on his toned chest.

Matt's arms were intertwined between Gabby's circling her small waist. After getting into the shower the water came out black because of the amount of dust which was covered them. But now the water was clearly, they could see perfectly their bodies under the crystal clear waters. There was no shame between them. Modesty was behind them so many months ago, since the first night that they declared their love for each other making love in her bed. In that occasion, words weren't necessary, their actions meaning everything.

It has been a long time since any of them say anything. Gabby turned her neck to look at this and saw that Matt had his head against the edge of the tub. His eyes were closed. He had fallen asleep. She smiled and released her hands and started to caresses his check. Few seconds later he opened his eyes

"Hey" he said hoarsely

"You want to get out of the tub?" she was brushing his wet hair

"No. I want to continue being here with you" he rested his head against her and kiss her in her neck "I love you"

"I love you too" she moved her hand and rested it against his neck. His surgical scar was completely covered by his blond hair. She was really grateful that he wasn't died during the surgery and each day she gives thanks to God of having him in her life.

He kissed her in her check. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah"

They got out of the tub and Matt grabbed some towel of the wardrobe. He gave one to her and he put his around his waist and went to the room to find a clean boxers and something to wear to bed. Gabby were still in the bathroom for dryer her hair

Some minutes late, Gabby entered in their room at the same time that he was put on a pair of sweatpants. She was wearing only her towel wrapped around her body.

"oh, you already had dressed" she said disappointed

"Yeah" he said looking her "Why? Do you want something?"

She was embarrassed by what she was going to ask him to do it "Could you undress?" he looked her confused "I need to feel your skin against mine tonight to know that I'm not dreaming"

He smiled her understanding her words. Quickly he took off his shirt and his sweatpants. That would be the first time that they sleep completely naked not counting of course the times that they did it after doing love. She was right after the nightmare that they had lived; they needed to feel that the other one was at their side and their clothing was interfering. He took off his boxers still smiling her and removed the sheets. Gabby took off the towel and let it fall to the ground.

Matt was the first one who lay in the bed. He rolled on his right side and looked at her. Few seconds later Gabby joined him in the bed covering both of them with the sheets. Matt hugged her as soon as she lay near to him. Their chests were touching, their legs were intertwined and their breathings were synchronized.

Matt kissed her in her lips biting her upper lip. "I love you"

"I love you too" they kissed again "Good night"

"Good night" he said closing his eyes

Few seconds later they were asleep in the arm of their lover.


End file.
